Renewable energy sources like solar and wind are contributing more to the generation of electricity. The reliance on renewable energy sources has also led to the use of integrated energy storage devices to buffer the intermittent generation of energy. With emerging installations of renewable energy sources and energy storage devices, direct current (DC) distribution systems in residential houses, commercial buildings, etc. are becoming a relied-upon solution. DC grids, nanogrids, microgrids, etc. are being used to connect to renewable energy sources and renewable energy storage devices because of the relatively higher efficiency and reliability under certain circumstances.
A number of power converters can be connected in parallel to supply power to a DC power grid or network. Typically, when an electric load is applied to a DC grid, the power converters connected to the DC grid each contribute to the supply of power, in part, provided to the load. When a number of power converters are connected together in parallel, droop control can be used to facilitate load/current sharing between them without the need for dedicated communication control links between them.